


Fangs Up (Epilogue)

by ipanicdaily



Series: Fangs Up [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Epilogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicdaily/pseuds/ipanicdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the fifteenth anniversary of Gabe's death. And just like every year following that day, Will found a swing to sit on and watch the sun rise, imaging what Gabe was doing in Heaven that very moment, hoping his friend was still watching over him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs Up (Epilogue)

**15 Years Later**

The sun was peeking over the horizon, long streams of golden warmth covering the land and chasing away the cold which breezed towards night on the other side of the world. William sat silently on an abandoned swing in the playground barely anyone uses, one hand twisted around the suspense chain and other laying lazily in his lap. His long legs were crossing and bending beneath him, toes making indentations in the little wooden chips as he used his ankles to slowly rock his body back and forth as though he was in a rocking chair instead; occasionally twisting his body side to side. 

It was the fifteenth anniversary of Gabe's death. And just like every year following that day, Will found a swing to sit on and watch the sun rise, imaging what Gabe was doing in Heaven that very moment, hoping his friend was still watching over him. They say everyone has a guardian angel and Will knows that his is Gabe. After all, it's always been that way. Gabe always protected him. 

His soft, shaggy brown hair pulled back behind his head, dancing on the cold air, shivers running through his pale skin. William didn't mind though; he just shut his eyes and smiled, inhaling the morning air deeply into his lungs. It was such a beautiful day; just like it was when he last saw his best friend's smile other than in his dreams. Fifteen years and he still couldn't bring himself to go to the grave where the small body lay forever beneath the earth; never to finish growing into the long and no doubt gorgeous man he was destined to be. It happened to Will and it should have happened to Gabe. 

A pair of arms slid around Will's waist, warm breath hitting his neck to counter the chilly air. "Want any company?" Travis softly asked, knowing what day it was and how important it was to the younger man to grieve in remembrance in his own way. 

"I'm leaving soon," Will said with a smile, leaning back some on his boyfriend. "I have to be to work in an hour or so." 

"You could very easily miss a day if you needed." Travis pointed out with a smile, holding William a little tighter. "Everyone knows what day it is." 

"Which is why I should be there," he said calmly. "I'm fine, Travvie." Will opened his eyes and let go of the swing, putting his weight back on Travis where he knew he was safe and protected, removing Travis' hands from his waist and brining them up to kiss the knuckles now tattooed in the same designs he used to draw with a sharpie. "There's people to please and things to take care of." 

"It's freezing out here, Bilvy," Travis said, feeling how cold Will's skin was. "Summer or not you know you're practically nothing." Will laughed, pulling his body weight back into a sitting position. Travis slid his hoodie off and put it around Bill, reaching around his thin frame to pull the zipper up. Will smiled more at the warmth that suddenly trapped him in the cloth, sliding his arms through the sleeves of a hoodie too big for him. That's just how Travis liked it though; and Will always drowned in it. But he didn't mind. Travis thought he looked adorable anyway. "Need anything before I go back to bed?" Travis can always tell when Will's not in bed with him and of course when he wakes up to confirm that feeling, he goes to find the other man. Fortunately on this particular day, Will is always in the same place. 

"How about you haul your ass to the studio and do your job?" William teased Travis, tilting his head back and smiling up at his boyfriend. "You know, so you can actually get a record out sometime this century." 

"No one's gonna be up this early," Travis said as he lightly pushed Will. "Most of them probably haven't even gone to bed yet. I'm good for a few more hours."

"You can do vocals without them." Bill pointed out, grabbing a hold of the chains so he wouldn't fall backwards. "The music is to you anyway." Travis put his arms around Will's neck as he drifted back, tilting his chin up then bending down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Or I can go back to bed and come in later." he smiled, making William laugh again. "I can't be up at the crack of dawn like you can every morning. That's not how I roll babe." 

"Be in by noon then or you'll be in trouble." Will said as Travis released him again. 

"Gonna fire me, Beckett?" Travis asked as he walked backwards from the playground, smiling brightly. 

"No but I can drop your band." He said, head tilted back as far as it would go, watching Travis leave upside down. "And they'll kick your ass." Travis scoffed, flipping William off. "Noon, McCoy." Will watched Travis disappear back into the building their apartment was located in before sitting back up, slightly dizzy and light headed from being 'upside-down' for a bit. "I hope you're happy wherever you are, Gabey. I miss you; still." Will quietly spoke to the wind, the sun now completely over the hill it was trapped behind so that the land was dimly lit. 

The swing beside him rocked back and forth, a bit faster than the wind was blowing, and William smiled as he watched it. He could hear Gabe's laughter, his counting down in the childish voice he was never able to grow out of, his legs gaining momentum before jumping off to the ground before them. "All that practice came in handy, huh?" Will asked the swing, knowing that Gabe was there, getting ready to fly. "Probably feels amazing to fly without falling." he mumbled to himself, laying his head on his hand around the chain holing him to the frame of the swing set. "I'd love to be able to fly." 

I'll teach you someday

"I can't wait," Will said with a smile, the swing slowing down again. "Until next year, Gabey." He released the chain and stood up, burying his hands in the pockets of Travis' hoodie, knowing that he had to get going if he was going to make it to work on time. Boss or not, he couldn't get mad at tardiness if he wasn't on time himself. "Te amo, Gabanti."

Te amo, Bilvy

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"What are you doing here today, Beckett?" Pete asked as he invited himself into William's office, dressed like the emo-punk kid he's been since the day Will met him a few years back. 

"Same reason you are, Wentz." Will answered, not taking his eyes from his computer. He admired everyone's concern for him, knowing about the accident, but at the same time knew that he really couldn't put his life on hold every time the day circled around when there was too much to be done. 

"You could have like, stayed home or something. All that's going on today is a meeting with a potential new band." He flopped down on Will's desk, picking up the paperweight and playing with it.

"I like to meet people before you sign them to my label," he said, closing the window he had opened to give his attention to his friend and co-owner. 

" _Our_ label." Pete corrected William with a frown. "And it's not like I just sign people before you hear them or anything." He set the paperweight back down. 

"You did with Travvie's band." Will pointed out with a slightly raised eyebrow, leaning back in his large chair and folding his hands over his abdomen; still wearing Travis' hoodie. 

"Dude; he's your boyfriend. As if you would say no." Pete rolled his eyes. "It's not like you haven't heard his voice." He smiled at William, that gleam in his eyes that he got whenever he was thinking or implying something sexual; which he did quite often. 

"Boyfriend or not if they sounded like shit I wouldn't have signed them," Bill said, leveling his eyebrows again. "I have a business to run which requires me to come to work to do so. "

"Yeah but today's the something anniversary of your friends car crash. That definitely merits a day off. It's like the death of a family member or Mardi Gras." 

"It's the fifteenth anniversary of Gabe's death. I've already taken care of it." William told Pete flatly; calm but also warning him to drop the topic if he knew what was good for him. "And you don't skip work to go to Mardi Gras." 

"Maybe you don't." Pete smirked, grabbing the stapler to play with next. Will rolled his eyes, secretly wishing Pete would staple himself just to get a good laugh in for the day. Pete generally isn't allowed near anything important because he likes to touch and when Pete touches, he breaks. His assistant, Patrick or something, is most always heard yelling at Pete not to touch or play with things before he cost them money from either property or physical damage. "Well this band's coming in at one."

"What's their name?" 

"Panic at the Disco or something like that?" Pete tilted his head as he thought of it. "They're really young so they'll appeal to the kids who have the money. They don't sound all that bad either. I have the demo somewhere in my office but we can have them play for us too just to get a feel." Will nodded, chewing on the corner of his lip in thought. He liked getting new bands, but it's not something they did often simply because they have to make sure everything's going fine with the ones they already have. 

"Well if my boyfriend and his band show up get their asses into recording and other than that, I'll see you at one." Will pretty much dismissed Pete, just wanting to be alone for the time being. 

"I still think you should be home," Pete said, setting the stapler down and sliding from the desk. "Don't kill anyone." he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the glass door of Will's office, yanking it open and disappearing into the hall. 

William sighed softly and sat forward again, grabbing his mouse and pulling his computer from sleep, typing in the password then pulling up the internet to go check out how their site works. They just hired two new guys, Ryland and Alex, to re-do their website to make it a little less...dull. The label had been in existence for a couple years and they were really just starting to take off so Will figured that it was time for a flashier, more appealing site to draw people into. 

So far, it didn't look to bad. It was colorful, easy to access, and had a bountiful supply of information about the bands, the founders, and everything else. The store was set up in a less confusing manner in the sense that things could be easily added to carts with a couple of quick clicks and overall, William was very pleased. They were two goofy, strange, and prank-loving guys, but they really knew what they were doing which was all Will really cared about. They just had a habit of not showing up until the later half of the day due to a night of drinking and whatnot. 

William hovered his mouse over the 'inspiration' button on the top, clicking down to pull it up, smiling at what he saw. It was by far his favorite part of the site, of the label really, and he read through the text about how William and Pete put their money together, both having graduated from college with business degrees, to open the label. 

William named it 'Gabanti Records'. 

Pete had no say.

But the best part in Williams eyes was at the bottom of the page. There was a picture he had found when going through some of his old stuff one day of him and Gabe when they were young, about half a year before Gabe's passing, where their arms were woven together; doing 'fangs up'. William had it scanned to be put on the site then got it blown up for the wall right at the entrance of the building for everyone to see when they come inside; the original photo locked behind a special frame on his desk. 

Beneath the photo, both on the site and in the office, were the only words William could think of to describe it. The passion behind the label. It was those words that made Will smile, giving his heart a sense of strength that he knew would be more than enough for him to be able to carry on until the day that he got to once again fly with Gabe. 

And that was just fine.

_In loving memory of Gabriel E. Saporta; aka 'Gabanti'_

_Fangs Up!_


End file.
